


Dirty Dancing

by xgoingdownx



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dancing, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgoingdownx/pseuds/xgoingdownx
Summary: After seeing the movie Dirty Dancing you beg Roger to dance with you - and he does, it's just not the same kind of dancing...





	Dirty Dancing

1987\. The movie Dirty Dancing had just come out and you were obsessed. Roger didn’t understand the appeal, but you were only 24, full of energy and wide-eyed romantic ideas while he was 38 - slowing down little by little.

“Roger, dance with me!” you’d giggle, shimmying around the living room while you played some old records.

“I don’t dance, darling,” he’d smile and shake his head at you.

He’d be engrossed in the paper or some music publication as you spun around begging for him to join you. Often he’d set it down and watch, a bemused smile on his face, loving the way you’d sing along while dancing.

Since you had seen the film it was a near weekly ritual. A Saturday night, some wine, and your records would lead you to try prying Roger from his spot on the couch. He’d always give you the same answer and you’d pout but return to imitating the dance moves in the movie.

One night you were determined to really get his attention, though. You put on the song “Love is Strange” and started moving your hips to the music. He looked up at you, expecting the same phrase as usual, but you kept dancing. As the song reached the lyrics, “Come here, lover boy,” you stared at him, hooking your fingers in a “come hither” motion. He smiled at you, shaking his head as usual. You repeated your motions as the song continued, “Oh lover boy,” - to which he grinned wider at you. You dropped to your knees and crawled towards him as the lyrics continued in the background.

“What on Earth are you doing?” he chuckled, putting away whatever it was he was focused on.

“I’m just trying to get my man to pay attention to me,” you sulked.

You were now positioned in front of him, sliding your frame between his knees so your face was level with his crotch. The record continued to play as you rested your hands on his thighs, staring innocently up at him.

“If you won’t dance with me, let’s at least have some fun,” you laughed, working your way up onto his lap.

Your shorts slid up your thighs as you straddled his legs. His hands settled on your hips as you grabbed the collar of his partially unbuttoned shirt, pulling him into a rough kiss.

“Well I can’t argue with that,” he smirked as he pulled away. “Though I can’t say I don’t enjoy the little show you put on just about every night, either.”

You rolled your eyes and brought your hands to the remaining buttons on his shirt, undoing them all swiftly. Your fingers roamed his bare chest and slid up over his shoulders, pushing the material back as he shrugged it off fully.

His hands wound their way under your own blouse, tugging it up and over your head and tossing it aside. He pulled you in for another kiss, tangling his fingers in your hair. His tongue moved against your own, teeth knocking yours, making you feel like a pair of horny teenagers who couldn’t control themselves.

You pushed away momentarily, “Are we gonna sit here and make out on the couch or are we gonna properly fuck?”

“You say that like we can’t do it here,” he smiled.

The look on your face told him you’d rather not screw him on the leather couch in your living room. He kissed your cheek and hoisted you up in his arms, “Alright, then, princess, we’ll take it to the bedroom if you really want.”

You were happy to get your way finally but less so as he tossed your body onto the mattress.

“What a romantic gesture, Rog,” you huffed, propping yourself up on your elbows.

“I’m not as young as I used to be- carrying people isn’t really something I’m accustomed to anymore.”

Now he was standing between your legs, unbuttoning your shorts and pulling them down harshly. He placed a knee in between your thighs and leaned down to hover over your chest. He sucked at a spot between your breasts, biting at it slightly until it turned red.

“Well, I guess I can’t wear that low-cut dress for a while, huh?”

“Sure you can,” he kissed at the red mark. “Everyone will just know what we’ve been up to,” he winked.

He unclasped your bra and threw it off, his mouth immediately enveloping one nipple while his hand took the other. Your hips lifted off the mattress, seeking friction against his leg, but he pushed them back down with his free hand.

A needy whine left your lips, “C’mon Daddy, don’t tease me so much.” His ears pricked up- you’d never called him that before, but for some reason, it drove him wild.

He looked up at you through his thick eyelashes before moving his mouth to your neck.

“What did you just call me?” He murmured against your skin.

“D-daddy? I..” you hadn’t meant to say it, it had just slipped off your tongue.

“I like it.”

He stepped back to remove his jeans as you bit your lip and watched. He didn’t waste time getting back to you, though, as he practically ripped your underwear from your body.

“You’ve got the prettiest cunt, Princess, you know that?” He kissed at your inner thighs before nosing at your pussy.

He ran his tongue along your wet folds, stopping at your clit, flicking the tip against it. You tried to move against him, but he held you firmly in place. He slipped a finger inside you, curling it as he slowly pumped it briefly before adding a second.

“Such a good girl, so ready for my cock,” he muttered, licking his fingers clean.

The image made you shiver, “Please, Daddy- I need you inside me.”

He cursed under his breath as he removed his underwear, kicking them behind him before lining himself up at your cunt. He pushed inside you with one swift motion, groaning at the sensation.

You wrapped your legs around him, desperate to have him as close as possible. His thrusts were quick and eager, clearly no longer wishing to take his time. Soft moans filled the room as the two of you got into a rhythm, both of you seeking your high.

You reached between your bodies to rub at your clit, furrowing your brows at the sensation. Roger’s pace picked up, his balls slapping against your ass in the process.

“Fuck, you feel so good, I’m gonna cum soon,” he panted.

You couldn’t find words to give a reply, simply moaning in response while nodding furiously. Your vision went white briefly as you clenched around his cock. Your orgasm spurred his own, grunting as he came inside you.

He pulled out slowly, resting his forehead against your shoulder, leaving a soft kiss on your collarbone. You rubbed circles on his back, catching your breath while coming down from your high.

Roger rolled onto his back, still breathing heavily. You turned onto your side, cuddling up next to him and placing a hand on his chest. The two of you laid in silence for a few moments, almost drifting off to sleep until you finally spoke up.

“I do wish you’d actually dance with me on occasion, you know.”

“What do you mean? We just finished a horizontal tango, babe- can’t get any more ‘dirty dancing’ than that,” he laughed at his own joke while you groaned.

“Roger, that was an awful joke,” you replied, burying your head in his chest.

He kissed the top of your head and squeezed your shoulders, making a silent promise to himself to join you the next time you asked him to dance.


End file.
